Unravel The Unknown
by sharmanator
Summary: Sarah Lahey is a normal girl who moved a lot. When she moves from Miami to London and meets Isaac, her life changes completely. She will learn more about her father's past and his mysterious death and Isaac will be with her on that road. Who can you trust? Who are your true friends? Is everything like you always thought it is? Sarah is about to unravel the unknown.


_**Hi guys. This story is my very first FanFiction I ever tried.  
Please be kind and leave reviews so that I know if I did  
a good job and if I should continue. And please also let  
me know when something is wrong and tell me what you  
don't like about it.**_

_**Also a HUGE thank you to my great friend Lila who was my  
**__**BETA Reader for this story and helped me a lot to get  
**__**a bit of sense in all my thoughts and ideas I had.**_

_**Also thank you to my dear friend Sandra who's always  
so honest about the stuff I do. Thank you for that!**_

_**Thanks in advance for reading my story :)**_

* * *

**Unravel **The Unknown****

**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes and glanced at my clock. It was 5 in the morning and I had over two more hours till I needed to get up for school. My head was hurting and I felt like a train rolled over me. And that was the reason why I haven't slept so well tonight.

"First day is always the worst. But being a new girl is nothing new for me." I thought.

I was at 3 different schools during the past 4 years. My mum is a university professor and she has been teaching students all around the world for the last 4 years. She always wanted to teach in London and now her dream came true. As for me, there is hope to finally settle down. Have a place I can call home for more than a year. The kind of place that I don't have to say goodbye to my friends once that year is through. I've always hated that because I met some really great friends during those four years but I always had to say goodbye in the end. And it always broke my heart. It never got easier**. **And the worst feeling is that leaving them behind was like losing a piece of me too.

After having a little memory moment, I tried to fall asleep again but I was getting so nervous already. So I took one of my favorite books and started reading it to pass the time until I have to get up from my bed. It always helps me to calm down. I love reading. I can hide in my own world and don't have to think about what will happen next in my life and where I have to go in a few months. It's just the perfect way for me to relax. The next two hours were passing fast. After I was done with reading, I got up to take a shower. It always helps me to clear my mind just like reading. When I got out of the shower I put on some jeans and one of my favorite shirts and head towards kitchen.

"Good Morning", I said to my mum when I'm there. She looked stressed and I knew what was going on. She was extremely nervous about her first day at the university.

"You'll do great mum don't worry. They will love you", I say to calm her down.

"Thank you." she said with a shy smile.

I know she will do a great job because she always does. She's that kind of person that gives people the feeling that they are important and they can do whatever they want in life. Reaching any goal they want. She's a total optimist – unlike me –I wish I could share this optimism of hers too.

I leave the flat half an hour later and took a bus to my new school. I look out of the window, enjoying the beautiful houses and the trees which look amazing at that time of a year.

"It's so beautiful." I thought.

The light orange and yellow colors I can see outside help me to stay calm until I arrive at school.

I get out of the bus and stand still for a moment just to look at all the new people. As always there are some people that are ignoring me and don't even look at me and then there are the others who are curiously staring at me.

"I really hate this. I hate being the new girl. AGAIN."

Pushing my thoughts aside, I take a deep breath before opening the main school entrance. Once I'm in, I'm making my way through the students to get to the administration office where I can get my timetable. The school secretaries are always the same, no matter where you live. Always smiling and calling you "Sweetheart" or "Honey".

"I am not 10 anymore. They could actually treat me like a normal teenager for once."

After a while, the secretary is handing me over my timetable; I thank her and walk outside.

First class of the day – Math. Of course, my "favorite" subject of all time directly in the morning.

I step in the classroom, making my way to the teachers desk. She is smiling at me and says: "You must be Sarah right?"

"Yes that's me", I answer, politely.

"My name is Mrs. O'Brien and I'm your new math teacher. Please take that free seat in the back." she says, pointing at the only free seat left in the classroom.

When everyone sat down Mrs. O'Brien introduced me to the class. And she seemed very excited about it.

"This is Sarah Lahey, she moved here from Miami. Please give her a warm welcome." I feel so embarrassed. Introducing to a whole new class never gets easier. When she's done, the class starts.

The good thing is that I already know the subject so I try to relax and listen to the teacher. A boy with curly dark-blond hair is sitting in front of me.

"That view is not so bad; at least this will help me to survive this class." I thought, smiling coyly in my mind.

Once the math lesson was over, the rest of the morning went by pretty fast. I made my way to the cafeteria and got pasta with some apple. When I look around, I see a free table at the end of the cafeteria so I head to that direction and sit down.

As I was looking around the people I saw the guy who was sitting in front of me during math lesson this morning but he was surrounded by a bunch of girls.

"Of course." I thought.

It had to be one of the popular guys in school. He is definitely enjoying the attention he gets and he is sitting down with his clique.

Trying to ignore him, I started eating and staring at my timetable, going through the afternoon classes. I finish my lunch pretty quickly. But before I could take my stuff and leave, the guy I've been trying to ignore during the lunch break, is suddenly standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Daniel. You must be the new girl Sarah, right?" he says, running a hand through his hair. Before I could say something, he sat down next to me.

"Yes I'm Sarah but I was just about to leave." I say.

"Wait. I saw you in math and I have to say, you really do look good and you have beautiful eyes." Daniel says with a smile.

"Oh, really? And I think that's normally working for you when you want to get a girl, right? Well, not with me. I have better things to do so see you." I glance at him and turn around to leave the cafeteria.

I dared to look back at him and he was still sitting there, smiling. And that wasn't the worst. His expression showed me that he wasn't done annoying me yet.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly. I was just about to walk down to my bus station when a hand grabbed me from behind and turned me around.

"Hi!" Daniel said with this huge smile in his face.

"You left really fast today after lunch so I couldn't ask you if you would want to get a coffee with me some time." he asked.

I know that every other girl would be so damn happy to be asked out from a guy like Daniel. But I know these kind of guys and most of them are basically idiots who think they can rule the world and can have everything they want without even trying to get it in the first place.

Which was why I tried to put on my nicest smile and said "Thanks for asking but, no? I have better things to do than going out with a guy like you who changes girls like his pants."

The smile he was wearing got even bigger and brighter after what I've said.

"This guy makes me furious." I thought.

"Well, if you decide otherwise, just come to the park tomorrow after school and meet me at the small playground. You would be surprised. I am a lot more than you think." Daniel said, turned around and walked away.

"What an idiot. I would never go out with a guy like this." I thought and got in the bus.

I had no idea that my opinion about Daniel was totally wrong. Or better to say, I don't think I was able to admit the way I feel around him just yet.


End file.
